Life with Jace
by MistyNootje
Summary: Set after CoHF but I kinda "forgot" they already had sex in the book. Their first time is in a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoi guys, so I deleted my last story because I was really stuck with it and I just didn't know what to write. So I hope I'll have more inspiration for this one but I think so! The story is set after CoHF and I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and for the easy writhing, the thing next to the lake never happened. I'm sorry Cassandra Clare but I want to write about their first time. Of course I don't own anything and it all belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

'I love you Jace', she told the boy with the golden eyes and the golden hair. She remembered she had always thought of him as a lion, free and oh so beautiful and strong. 'I love you to Clary. Oh gosh, I didn't even know that it was possible for anyone to love someone so much as I love you right now. And I fall in love with you every day a little bit more. Every kiss feels better then the last one and I'm waiting for it to stop getting better but it just doesn't. Everytime I feel like exploding when you come near to me and I just don't feel like I tell you enough how much you mean to me. You mean the world to me Clary. Without you life isn't worth it and I just don't know what I would do without you. I never want to find out. Please promise me you won't leave me.'

As always she was speechless at his words and she never knew what to respond but now she suddenly knew it. Words could never explain how much she loved him but she had to try, for him, the love of her life. 'Oh Jace, I would never leave you. You're all I have left, you're all I need. I don't know what I would do without you.' The tears streamed down her face as she tought of her mother and Luke, they both died in the war against Sebastian. They fought side by side and Luke didn't die long after her. They found them in each other's arms, as if they couldn't let go of each other. Clary just hoped they found peace. They didn't get a place in the city of bones because her mother wasn't a part of the Shadowhuntersworld and Luke was a werewolve.

Jace kissed her tear away. 'I know they'll be happy.'

'How could you ever know that? Maybe they're desperate and sad.' She knew she sounded as a little child but she didn't care.

'I know because they are together and I refuse to believe anything else.' She looked up at him and saw his concerend eyes watching her. 'I'm sorry Jace, I know I'm being ridicoulous.'

'No you're not. I know how it is to loose a parent.'

'Does it ever stop hurting?'

'I'll tell you when it does. As far as I know you never forget but as long as I am with you it doesn't tear me apart.'

'Then never leave me.'

'I won't Clary, I won't.'

'Promise, whatever happens?'

'I promise my little redhead.' He gave her a small kiss on her forhead. 'I'll never leave you, I would never forgive myself for hurting you. You're all that matters to me.'

'Jace?'

'Yeah?'

She sighted. This was something she had always wanted to ask him but she never dared to. Isabelle had told her Jace always said the truth, even if it hurted. 'Why me? If you could have anyone you ever desired… Why me? I'm not hot nor have I something else special.' His eyes widened a bith. 'You can't be serious about that. Are you?' She frowned. 'How do you mean?'

'You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're the one that turns me on by just walking into the room. It's not just something you did. Although you completely had me when you sacrificed everything to rescue your friend Simon, or how you could look like you were somewhere else. It's everything you are and everything you do. It's everything about you. Clary I have never seen someone as beautiful as you and yet you don't know.'

The tears ran down her cheecks but she didn't care.

'I love you Jace. You're all I ever desired and you don't know how happy I was when you loved me back. You don't know how hurt I was when Valentine let us think that we were brother and sister. I was so confused because I didn't know what to do. I wanted you so badly and I knew it was so wrong. I never loved anyone as bad as I love you. You don't know how happy I was when Sebastian was my brother and not you. I thought he was the worst brother I could have, but that isn't true. The worst brother I could ever have is you, because I could never love you in the right way.'

Now the tears ran down his cheecks too but he also didn't care. All he cared about was that she totally understood him. She knew how his mind worked and he looked at her with adoration in his eyes. He had never loved someone as much as he loved her. 'Can I please kiss you?' He didn't wait for her answer but he already brought his lips to her mouth. She did to and they bumped into each other with a force they had never known before. She ran her tongue over his lower lip and she felt him shiver. She couldn't believe she could do that with just one kiss. They opened their mouths at the same time and carressed the mouth of the other. Jace fell into the chair and pulled her with him. They broke up to gasp for air. 'I love you my little redhead.'

'I love you to mister Goldy Locks.'

 **Soooo, what did you guys think? Clace stuff coming up! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I'm actually doing this but CLACE! There's a little box with review on it… Please click it and say something nice!**

She deepened the kiss and he growled in her mouth. She couldn't believe he was actually there, sitting in a chair with her on his knees. She almost fell on the ground when he stood up. He pulled his arms around her and lifted her up. When they kissed they had a two choices. Jace had to stoop or he could pick her up. She was glad he choose the second one this time. She pulled her legs around him to give him the chance to shove his hands over her. And he did. When he pulled her up his T-shirt lifted a little bit and she could feel his warmth trough her own. No one was as warm as Jace. He moaned in her mouth as they kept kissing. She pulled up his shirt and shove her hands over his back. He broke the kiss and said between gasps: 'Clary, we have to stop, I can't control myself when I'm around you.'

'Then don't'

'Clary, please. You're not making this easy for me.' Untill now she didn't realise where he was talking about. Sex. He wanted to have sex with her. Did she want that to? Yes, she tought, all I want is Jace.

'We can stop if you want,' he said, sensing her doubts.

'No Jace, I don't wonna stop. Except when you want to stop. Then I'll stop and I'll wait. Do you want me Jace?'

How can she doubt that? All he wanted was her. 'You're not seriously asking me that, are you? Can't you see it?'

She looked at him and saw his red cheecks and his dark eyes, almost black from desire. Desire for HER. Her. Jace, who could have all the girls in the world wanted her.

He kissed her again and carried her to the elevator. She could feel his legs move under her and she loved it. She loved everything Jace did. He carried her with just one hand and pushed on the button next to the doors. They kept kissing as the elevator arrived and the doors opened with a pling. He moaned and helt her against the wall, his arms free to run over her back and her hips. When they finally arrived upstairs he asked: 'Your room or mine?'

'Yours', she said. Not that it mattered, as long as Jace was there to but that was what she was. His. And she hoped he was hers to.

She felt his muscles tense when he lifted her higher so she was on top now. It felt so awesome to look down at him. She saw him chuckle at her and kissed him again. Teeth smashed to each other and they didn't stop. Nothing had felt so awesome as being in Jace's arms. He layed her down on the bed and placed his arms next to her head to keep his weight of her. She felt Jace on every inch of her body, but she wanted more. So much more. She pulled of his shirt and with a little bit of help from him she finally got it of. She admired his strong muscles and the golden colour of his skin. Everything about Jace was gold.

'Your turn', he said. And with those words she came back to the eart. What was she doing? He felt her freeze under him and had a worried look in his eyes. 'Are you allright?'

'What if I'm not good enough Jace?'

'What do you mean, not good enough?'

'It's my first time Jace, what if I disappoint you?'

'Oh Clary, aren't you getting it? You could never disappoint me. You're all I ever wanted and I'm sure you'll be allright. It's us and as long as we're together nothing can go wrong. Okay?'

'How can you know? Maybe I'll hurt you.'

'Hey, I'm the one who's going to hurt you. I know it allready. You're the first virgin I've ever had. And I couldn't be happier with it.'

She was still a little bit scared but it was Jace, and he was right. As long as they were together nothing could go wrong.

'Okay.'

'I just said I'm going to hurt you and you say "okay".' He laughs and she sees his little imperfection. That gives her the courage and she kisses him to shut him up. He breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes.

'My little redhead, you're everything I could ever wish for. Never forget that.'

She kisses him again and they fight for domination. He pulls out her T-shirt and she gets red when he looks at her flat pale chest. She raises her hands to cover it but she sees the look in his eyes and stops. She sees a look of pure admiration. 'You're so beautiful. You do know that, don't you?' She laughs and he shuts her up. 'No, I mean It Clare. You're the most beautiful creature that ever walked this planet.'

'Even more beautiful than you?'

'Of course you are. But I'm a close second.' She laughs and starts to kiss him again. All her doubts dissapeared.

 **Already waiting for the next one? Maybe if I have enough reviews I'll post it earlier! So REVIEW! Please, it makes it so much easier to write!** **Need you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is my first real lemons, so please be nice and don't say bad things about it. I'm sorry for my English but I'm not an English girl soooo… Review**

They were kissing, he was actually kissing the girl of his dreams. He still couldn't believe she thought she would dissapoint him, she was Clary, how could she ever dissapoint him. She moaned in his mouth and he sat up to look at her. 'You're so beautiful, do you know that?'

'No Jace, I'm not Isabelle.'

'Why would you wonna be Isabelle?'

'She's the girl everyone is looking at when she is walking by, the only reason people ever look at me is when I fall of the stairs.'

'So you'd rather have that everyone looks at you when you walk by than that you're my girlfriend.' He tried to cover the hurt tone in his voice but se knew him to well and she heart it.

'No, of course not Jace, all I want is you. But I'm so scared you'll leave me when you notice that there are girls who are so much more prettier than me.'

'I can't believe that would ever happen Clare. And by the way, it isn't true that boys don't look at you, I've had intentions to murder like every boy in America, all to make sure you could never notice them.' With those words she laughed and said: 'Don't lie to me Jace, I'm not hot enough to be looked at.'

'You don't really think that do you? You have the most beautiful eyes in the world, a tiny waist and thanks to the training you have a hell of an ass. I mean it, you are the most beautifull girl in the world.'

Like he said it she felt like maybe it could be true, at least for him. They started kissing again and soon they were both fully undressed. Jace started sucking on her nipples and it felt so good! She moaned as he switched nipple and massaged the one he was sucking at with his hand.

She knew it couldn't be the first time he did this, he was so good. But what does it matter when it feels so good? 'Do you, do you want me to stop?', he asked her. She heart his voice tremble and his eyes were dark with desire, desire for her. HER. 'No, go on.' He lowered his mouth to her belly and started sucking the soft skin around her navel.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes Jace, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. All I want is you. No, I need you Jace.'

With those words he finally let go of himself and he kissed her and she could feel the emotion of everything they had survived as a couple. Not only being brother and sister but also the many fights they had to keep each other safe. 'You're my life Clary. Never leave, please never leave.'

'I can't leave you Jace, you're all I ever wanted.'

She could feel his hard cock pressing against her leg. She lowerd her mouth to his abdomen and kissed the tensed muscles there. 'What are you doing Clare?' Without answering she slid her tongue along his now rock hard cock. 'What do you think I'm doing Jace?'

With those words she took his whole length in her mouth. She felt him shiver and he moaned in her hair. He thrusted his hips to her. She moved back up and started kissing him again. He gently cuped her breasts and she moaned. 'I'm not made of glass Jace. I want you… I need you…',she said her voice husky with desire. She didn't know just how much she wanted and needed him until now. She wondered how he waited so long. It was on her mind and she couldn't stop. Her body was burning with desire, she didn't want him to ever stop.

She kissed him softly and then deepened the kiss moaning into his mouth. At her words he had lost any restraint and was groping at her chest while she bucked against him, her body moving of its own accord. She felt like she was losing her mind and it felt so good. 'The rune Clare, I'll need to draw it at you.'

'Then go on', she said with a smal smile. 'Where's the goddamn steel when you need it?' Luckily for him she remembered where she had put her steele and she gave it to him. 'Calm down Jace, you're not going to tell me you're nervous, are you?'

'I'm nervous as hell Clary, what if I hurt you?'

'Jace, I bet you did this allready…' With those words he remained silent. 'I'm not mad at you for that, it's just a fact, and I can't believe you could be bad at anything, so what is the problem?'

'The problem is that I love you and I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you and I know allready I'm going to, so how can I go on with this? What if I loose myself and you leave me?'

'I won't leave you Jace. You're my everything so grab the steele allready.' He laughed and drew the rune on her hip. She grasped his hardness again and he gasped. He cried out as she pumped her hand faster. 'Fuck, Clary', he groaned hoarsely, 'don't stop…'

She was actually surprised at how natural this all felt. She didn't feel afraid of getting anything wrong anymore. She continued to pump her hand against his length. He growed harder and longer than she expeted him to and Jace's breathing grows ragged. 'Clare, I'm going to…' he started lying back on the bed. She brought her mouth down just in time to capture the creamy liquid as it expelled from him. He cried out and she swallowed the bitter fluid.

'You didn't have to do that Clare.'

'Oh Jace, don't you get already that I want everything about you?' Turned on by her words he turned them around so she was lying underneeth him. 'Ready?', he asked her. She nodded at him. 'Go on.'

He slowly lowered himself on her and he guided himself into her. It hurted and although she didn't want them to, she felt some tears streaming down her face. 'Do you want me to stop? I'll stop if you want me to.'

'No Jace, just kiss me.'

And so he did. He kissed her and as the pain started to eas she thrusted her hips up to him to let him know it was okay to move. He slowly moved in and out of her and she pulled at him, wanting him to go faster. They cried each other's name and she could feel she was coming closer to her climax. She felt him come inside of her at the moment she clung around him. They both rode their climax and when he slowly slid out of her she was exhausted. She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and her leg between his. Nothing ever felt so good as lying next to Jace.

 **Soooooo… What did you guys think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace P.O.V.**

He was waking up when he felt the warm body next to him. Half asleep, he thought he must have fallen asleep next to Alec again. Then he remembered that Alec was out with Magnus and would probably stay over in his appartment. Just then it hit him it was Clary lying next to him. Clary, his Clary. The beautiful redhead he had been in love with since the day he first met her. He saw her eyes moving under her eyelids and secretly hoped it was him who she was dreaming about. Just then she opened her emerald green eyes to look straight into his golden ones.

'Hello Jace.'

'Hoi Clare.'

She tried to climb out of the bed but she fell back on the bed when she felt the pain between her legs. Jace saw the pained expression on her face when she fell back on the bed. 'O gosh, Clare, are you okay? Did I hurt you?'

'No Jace, I'm fine.'

'No Clary, don't lie to me, I can see it in your face, you're hurting and it's all my fault. I should have been more carefull with you. I should have…' He couldn't finish his sentence before she cut him off. 'Jace, don't ever say that again okay? Do you promis that to me?'

'Clary, I hurt you. I hurt the one person I love more than my life. How can I live with myself?'

'Jace, listen. You didn't hurt me okay? You gave me the best night of my life! You showed me where heaven is and opened the portal to it for me. You're the angel that was waiting for me and the angel that took me. You could never do something wrong because I love you.'

He looked at her with an amased expression. Usually she was never this open about her feelings. She liked to keep them for herself.

'Are you sure I didn't hurt you?'

'Yes Jace, I'm absolutely fine. I don't know how you could ever think you weren't a hundred percent angel.' He laughed at her comment but saw her face turn into some self-concious expression.

'Clary? Are you allright?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Then what is the matter?'

'Nothing, just leave it alone.'

'I can't help you if you won't tell me what is happening. And believe me, there's nothing I'd rather do than help you.'

'It's just,… For me last night was awesome…' Her cheecks turned red while she tried to explain him what the matter was. 'But… I'm like, VERY unexperienced compared to you. And I was just wondering…'

'You were wondering if I liked it as much as you?'

She quickly nodded her head, a little embarassed of what she had just asked him. 'You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I get it if you don't want to tell me that.'

'No Clare, you're uncertain about something. And believe me, there's nothing you should be self-concious of. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I don't know how to tell you, but you're the only girl I've ever met that… Oh damn, how do I say it. You're the only girl that could make me stay after it and you're the only girl that could make me stay before it. If I could choose between fucking a new girl every night and spend the rest of my life with you, sex or not, I'd choose you.'

'Jace, I know you love me but… I'm, I WAS, a virgin and I never had sex before. I just… Don't know if I am doing it right. I just… I just wonna know if you enjoyed it a little bit.'

'You're not seriously asking me this, are you?'

She looked at him confused. Was she that bad?

'This is going to sound wrong, really wrong. But Clary, you were the best fuck I ever had. Nobody compares to you.' And with that he started singing the One Direction song to her.

' _Cause no one ever looked so good_

 _in a dress and it hurts_

' _cause I know you won't be mine tonight_

 _No one ever makes me feel like_

 _you do when you smile_

 _baby tell me how to make it right_

 _now all of my friend's say it's not really worth it_

 _but even if that's true_

 _no one in the world could stop me_

 _from not moving on_

 _baby even if I wanted to_

 _Nobody compares to you_

He was singing really out of tune but it was so cute.

'Only you have more luck than the guy in the song Jace, 'cause if you want me to I will be yours tonight, and every night after that. With that they kissed again, heated and passionated.

 **Sooooooo, what did you guys think? Please let me know in a review! I'd really like if you did that! Love to hear your opinions on this FanFic. I'm sorry for not writing for so long but this is gonna sound lame, I'm still in High School and I have a LOT of work. I know that isn't an excuse but I kinda was stuck, but today I finally had the inspiration to continue writing! Love you guys! I'll try to update sooner next time.**


End file.
